Maravillosa
by Aspros
Summary: Hijo, tal vez tu mamá es terca, enojona, mandona, orgullosa, habladora, peleonera, vengativa y muchas otras cosas más. Pero eso no cambia nada, la amo como no tienes idea. Porque todo es parte del gran paquete que representa a Katara. Una perfecta imperfección que pinta con defectos y virtudes, y la mujer mas maravillosa que eh conocido en mi vida


**¡Hola! Aqui estoy yo de nuevo con otra historia. Sinceramente me costo mas trabajo de lo planeado, principalmente la ultima parte, donde terminó de una manera completamente diferente a como esperaba, pero bueno. Me gustó el final, ¿que puedo decir?**

**No ando demasiado inspirado, asi que los dejare leer. Y como corresponde: ****_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Zuko&Katara" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._**

_******Disclaimer:** ****Avatar no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**Resumen:** "_Hijo, tal vez tu mamá es terca, enojona, mandona, orgullosa, habladora, peleonera, vengativa y muchas otras cosas más. Pero eso no cambia nada, la amo como no tienes idea. Porque todo es parte del gran paquete que representa a Katara. Una perfecta imperfección que pinta con defectos y virtudes, y la mujer mas maravillosa que eh conocido en mi vida."_

**Maravillosa**

**by **

**Aspros**

Los días en la nación del fuego siempre eran algo calurosos, no importaba mucho si era invierno o primavera, siempre había ese calorcito que te hacia sudar la espalda y hacia que la ropa mojada te refrescara la piel. Además, nunca tenía que forzar la vista para ver más allá de un par de metros como ahora lo hacía; odiaba la niebla, no sabía si en los próximos tres metros habría un hoyo sin fondo o un oso-perro-polar o como se llamasen esas odiosas creaturas que habitaban el polo sur.

Porque si, para su pésima suerte, el señor del fuego Zuko se encontraba ahora, visitando a su familia en el polo sur.

"_Ironías"_

El rey, cubierto ahora con un grueso suéter de piel azul frotó el puente la nariz intentando aplicar las ganas de mandar todo al demonio y subirse de nuevo al galeón imperial para emprender su regreso a casa. Odiaba el frio, quería algo de calor, quería quitarse esa estorbosa prenda de vestir sin miedo a sufrir una hipotermia por el gélido viento que soplaba a lo largo de la planicie antártica.

—Maldito seas campesino —masculló entre dientes sintiendo como sus pesadas botas se enterraban en la nieve y dificultaban su, de por sí, trabajoso paso.

Y es que ni siquiera había sido su idea, preferiría mil veces más mandar toda una flota entera para buscar a Gran Gran Abuela y a su suegro para traerlos a la nación del fuego y de paso tirar a Sokka al mar en algún punto del recorrido. Pero el tremendo cotilla había metido la cuchara donde no debía.

Si hasta el muy descarado se había reído en su cara al momento de soltar la cizaña. "_Katara, pero si siempre somos nosotros los que venimos, ¿Cuántas veces ha ido Zuko al polo sur?" _Ese fue el detonante de su sufrimiento. Nunca había querido tanto quemarle esa cola de caballo de la que tanto fanfarroneaba.

—Pero me las va a pagar, claro que si —

Un tirón en su manga le hizo volver la vista al suelo para poder observar al pequeño niño de ojos dorados que le miraba con una ceja levantada y un gesto de confusión.

—¿Quién te las va a pagar, papá? —preguntó el pequeño.

Lu Ten se encontraba a su lado, tomando con su pequeña manita cubierta por un inmenso guante, la mano de su padre. Zuko ahogó en su garganta la risa que osaba salir al ver a su pequeño cubierto con una piel de color blanco que lo hacía ver como una pequeña bola de nieve y avanzar con trabajo por la fría nieve que seguramente ya se le habría metido por los pantalones y las botas.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo alzo hasta su pecho para darle un beso en la mejilla, no sin darse cuenta que pesaba más de lo normal gracias a las enormes pieles llenas de nieve que llevaba encima.

—Tu tío Sokka —contestó. —No debes abrir la boca cuando no debes Lu Ten.

—¿Es por eso que lo tiraste al mar, papá?

Zuko rio ante la idea de su hijo, ciertamente había sido un accidente que su estimado cuñado callera por la borda del barco. Pero le hubiera encantado ser partícipe de la treta.

—No Lu Ten —dijo limpiando una pequeña lagrimilla que nacía de su ojo derecho. —Aunque me hubiera gustado tirarlo yo mismo.

Lu Ten sonrió recordando como todos se habían vuelto locos cuando su tío Sokka cayó al mar. Había sido divertidísimo; primero se encontraba jugando con su prima Soi Fong con sus juguetes y después su tío se había ofrecido a enseñarle a lanzar el boomerang. Y nada más le hacía ilusión a un pequeño de escasos 3 años que manejar las grandes armas de los adultos.

Claro que su madre había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando vio a su bebe portando el afilado boomerang de su atolondrado hermano. Por eso solo rio con más ganas cuando el dueño del boomerang escuchó el grito con una cara de terror.

Lo siguiente Lu Ten supo es que su querido tío favorito había caído por la borda al tropezar con una pelota suya y que él no había colocado ahí.

—_¡Sooka! —había gritado Katara asustada._

Todos se acercaron a la orilla para ver salir a un triunfante Sokka del agua para volver a ser cubierto por una ola. Otro grito se volvió a escuchar y el tío Aang se lanzó al agua para sacarlo, con mal resultado por que al estar asustado, Sokka no hizo otra cosa más que patalear por un poco de aire, agarrándose como un cangrejo a la mano del avatar para arrastrarlo al gua.

—_¡Aang! — gritó otra voz que no supo identificar._

Y mientras Lu Ten sonreía divertido ante las caras de todos, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Volteó la mirada y vio a su padre sonreírle cálidamente.

—_Bien hecho Lu Ten._

El no entendió por que su padre le había felicitado, pero no importaba demasiado. Su padre había estado orgulloso y además le había dado una roca de dulce. Así que, fuera lo que hubiera hecho, se alegraba mucho.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la casa? —preguntó el pequeño.

Zuko frunció el ceño y afiló la mirada, intentado ver a la distancia la torre de vigía que se alzaba en el centro de la tribu agua.

No la veía en ninguna dirección.

—No debe faltar mucho, se supone que pasando el colmillo helado y unos doscientos metros al norte… o algo así.

El par de miradas doradas oteó los alrededores en busca de la dichosa montaña con forma de colmillo. Zuko maldijo interiormente, era la última vez que hacía caso a las indicaciones de un maestro agua; para ellos, cada maldito copo de nieve era diferente.

—Eeeeeeennnntonces —murmuró Lu Ten. —Mientras cuéntame una historia papá.

El mayor le miro y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el esfuerzo que su hijo hacía por caminar a la par de el a través de la nieve.

Lu Ten frunció el ceño al ver la clara burla en el rostro de su padre. Se cruzó de brazos y detuvo su andar haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento. —dijo Zuko cargando entre sus brazos al pequeño. —Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te cuente?

—Primero quiero que me subas a tus hombros. —exigió.

—Ya estas algo grandecito para eso, Lu Ten.

—¡Pero solo tengo 3 años!

Zuko rio ante la ironía, recordando las muchas veces que su hijo había defendido su propia madurez con escasos 3 años.

—Si no mal recuerdo, hace un día mencionaste que eras lo suficientemente adulto para utilizar un arma, ¿me equivoco?

Lu Ten le dirigió una filosa mirada, una que a veces hasta Zuko le sorprendía lo parecida que era a la de él.

—No me acuerdo —bufó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Viendo que no ganaría esa batalla y, muy seguramente, ninguna otra Zuko cedió y cargo a su hijo en brazos, hundiéndose otros cinco centímetros más en la nieve.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó Zuko comenzando a andar.

Lu Ten, viendo a su alrededor únicamente color blanco y nada de civilización a la redonda sonrió divertido ante el paseo.

—¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mamá?

Zuko miro a la lejanía, pasando su vista a lo largo de sus recuerdos hasta el momento en que vio por primera vez a su esposa. Nunca lo admitiría, pero desde ese momento había llamado su atención. Si, era un adolescente de aproximados 16 años con una abstinencia de meses por estar en un barco donde el cien por ciento de la tripulación era hombres. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver, no, claro que no.

—Si te soy sincero, la primera vez que la vi me pareció bonita, pero nada más. Tenía otros asuntos que atender muchos más importantes.

—Pero, ¡¿qué es más importante que mamá?!— exclamó Lu Ten en sus brazos, viéndolo como si fuera un desquiciado vagabundo.

Zuko lanzó una carcajada al aire. Si sólo Lu Ten supiera todo lo que le hizo pasar a su madre y a sus dos tíos. Ojalá no hubiera cometido tantos errores, pero no podía ser así. Cada paso lo había llevado hasta este momento y volvería a vivir cada momento solo para ver a su esposa y a su hijo.

—Digamos que en ese entonces yo no veía tan bien como ahora.

Ambos sonrieron al instante, y aunque Lu Ten no tenía idea del por qué, le alegraba que su papá hubiera estado medio ciego en el pasado.

-X-

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Katara?

La ventisca había arreciado en tan solo una hora y la gran mayoría de la gente había abandonado las callejuelas y puentes de la ciudad para refugiarse en sus hogares. Con nerviosismo pintado en cada uno de sus movimientos, Katara miraba la salida y después negaba ante la idea.

Su plan de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su hijo, ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Sokka miraba a todos lados, intentando pensar en una solución o al menos en una forma de apaciguar los nervios de su hermana. Miro hacia su esposa quien se encontraba sentada con la cabeza recargada en sus manos. Sabía que quería ayudar y que se sentía impotente al no poderlo hacer, después de todo, Toph no podía ver en la nieve.

Hakoda y su hijo se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Fue el padre quien dio un paso adelante intentando confortar a su hija pero una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse. Detrás de él, Gran Gran negaba con la cabeza, asegurándole lo que él ya sabía. Katara estaba siendo muy madura y responsable; probablemente el ya habría salido a la tormenta sin importarle demasiado las opiniones de los demás.

Suspiró, odiaba ver a su hija así. Apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo y ella asintió agradecida sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en la lejanía, esperando ver las siluetas de su esposo e hijo.

Todos esperaban pacientemente en el recibidor del palacio, con los portones abiertos sin importar demasiado que la ventisca introdujera el frio y la nieve, todos esperaban con ansias ver a lo lejos las siluetas del señor del fuego y el príncipe Lu Ten.

Y cada minuto que pasaba era más desesperante para todos.

—Basta, saldré a buscarlos —dijo Katara colocándose su abrigo y dispuesta a salir.

—Katara, por favor —pidió su padre. —Salir ahora solo empeorara las cosas.

Ella lo miró con los ojos humedecidos. Había sido su idea que Zuko llevara a Lu Ten a pasear para que ellos prepararan todo para una fiesta sorpresa. Pero un par de horas después de su salida y sin previo aviso, nubes de tormenta habían llegado del norte, trayendo consigo una tormenta que a todos presagiaba pesares.

Hacia aproximadamente cinco horas que padre e hijo habían desaparecido en la lejanía y Katara estaba aterrada con la idea. Sabía que Zuko podía apañárselas bien sin ayuda, era un maestro fuego después de todo. Pero Lu Ten aún no había mostrado ningún control, no sabía si era capaz de poder controlar su calor corporal y para Zuko mantenerse caliente era sencillo, pero mantener dos cuerpos era otra cosa.

—Tranquila Katara, Chispitas lo protegerá con su vida — fue Toph quien habló a lo lejos.

—Lo sé.

Y por eso también temía. Los maestros fuego no eran tan fuertes en este tipo de ambientes y que el sol estuviera a punto de caer hacia todo más difícil.

—Confía en él, Katara —apoyó Sokka. —Ha escapado de peores y si Lu Ten saco lo terco de ti y de Zuko, entonces saldrá bien librado.

Katara quiso sonreír, pero lo único que mostraron sus labios fue una pequeña mueca y para Sokka fue suficiente. Por vigésima ocasión dirigió su mirada hacia la salida donde la ventisca no dejaba ver más que sombras de casas y torres a la distancia.

"_Apresúrate Zuko, o tendré que salir y traerte de los pelos"_

-X-

—Papá, ¿crees que tarde mucho?

Zuko vio a su hijo apretarse contra el en busca de calor y el solo pudo rodearlo con su cuerpo, elevando su temperatura para mantenerlo caliente un poco más de tiempo. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que la tormenta los atrapara y obligara a resguardarse en una cueva que, "_Gracias a Agni_", había encontrado cerca de donde estaban.

—Tranquilo, no tardara mucho.

Lu Ten asintió en respuesta y Zuko lo sintió apretujarse un poco más. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado. El polo sur era demasiado grande y no había muchos puntos de referencia a la redonda donde poder guiarse. Y ahora, con una tormenta de tal magnitud era una odisea siquiera ver un par de metros delante. Temía que si seguía caminando podría haber caído de un risco.

"_Última vez que le hago caso a un maestro agua"_

—¿Papá? —llamó su hijo. —Cuéntame más de cómo se conocieron tú y mamá.

Zuko no supo por qué, pero sabía que su hijo era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Asintió, y se puso pensar con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya te conté la vez que la até a un árbol? —presumió. —Fue difícil, tu mamá era tan enojona y feroz como un alce dientes de sable.

Zuko rio ante su ocurrencia y ante la cara de estupefacción de su hijo. Lu Ten estaba sorprendido, no por que supiera que su padre, el señor del fuego, había atado a su mamá, una señorita, a un árbol. La idea se le hacía imposible de digerir. Su padre ya no era tan bueno como creía.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste papá?

Zuko se sintió observado y no pudo evitar sudar frio al ver el ceño fruncido de su vástago, tan parecido al de su madre. ¿Qué le diría? _"Hijo mío, la até porque tenía que tentarla con el collar de su madre que encontré en una prisión del reino tierra donde tu ella formó una revolución y donde por poco tu padre termina siendo un maestro tierra con cabello de niña. Así utilicé el collar de tu abuela para que me dijera conde estaba el avatar, ah y de paso, para ponerla nerviosa"_ ¡Claro que no!

—Tenía que aparentar ser el malo, ella había robado un pergamino de unos piratas muy crueles y tuve que actuar como si la capturara. Así ellos la dejarían en paz.

—¡¿Mamá robo un pergamino a los piratas?!

Lu Ten no cabía en la sorpresa. Su madre, siempre tan correcta y amable, tan cariñosa. Robándole a unos sucios y crueles piratas. Gracias a Agni que su papá se encontraba ahí para salvarla.

—Pero, ¿por qué robó ese pergamino?

Zuko se masajeó la barbilla, pensando. Si no mal recordaba, ese pergamino mostraba técnicas de agua control o algo así. No le había interesado demasiado en ese entonces, pero había sido gran objeto de burlas para con su esposa.

—Tu madre era muy impulsiva y se dejaba llevar sus sentimientos. Si algo no le agradaba hacia todo lo posible por resolverlo, sin importarle los problemas en los que se metiera. Y créeme, tu madre era una terca de lo peor; quitarle una idea de la cabeza era más difícil que ver a tu tío Sokka a dieta y no importaba que estuviera mal, no. Aun sabiendo que estaba equivocada era tan orgullosa como cualquier maestro fuego.

Lu Ten ya hace tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención a la perorata de su padre. Absorto en sus pensamientos ante la nueva imagen que su padre le había dado.

—¿De veras?

—Si, en realidad tu mamá estaba loca.

—… Entonces —interrumpió el príncipe. —¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

Zuko sonrió, revolviendo el cabello. No había mucho que pensar para responder esa pregunta.

—Tu madre será muchas cosas Lu Ten, terca, enojona, mandona, orgullosa, habladora, peleonera, vengativa y muchas otras cosas más, pero es la persona que más nos ama en el mundo y es la mujer más maravillosa que eh conocido.

—No entiendo.

—Veras, ¿qué sientes cuanto tu mamá te abraza?

Lu Ten le miró con duda y Zuko lo alentó a responder.

—Calidez; más bien, me siento seguro.

—Ahí está. Tu madre, a pesar de todo, es capaz de transmitir sus sentimientos con un abrazo. Es capaz de quitarte las preocupaciones con solo sonreírte. Ella es capaz de destruir el mal más infinito con un beso. Por eso me casé con ella, porque solo basta tenerla cerca para sentirte seguro y protegido. Porque, a su lado, ningún ejercito puede tocarte.

Lu Ten sonrió y miro hacia la salida. Dándose cuenta que la tormenta ya había terminado y que, a lo lejos, solo veía la blancura de la nieve y las montañas nevadas. Se soltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a la salida donde le hizo señas para seguirlo.

El pequeño aun no comprendía todo, por muy maduro que fuera a sus tres años, existían cosas que su pequeña gran mente no lograba entender, pero de algo estaba seguro. Su mamá era maravillosa, la mejor mama de todo el mundo. Y su papá la amaba muchísimo.

-X-

—Ya se detuvo la tormenta, saldremos a buscarlos —ordenó Katara y nadie objetó.

Hakoda hizo una seña a Baato y juntos salieron del palacio, seguidos por media docena de hombres, listos para la búsqueda. No importaba como, traerían de regreso a su yerno y a su nieto.

—Sokka, quédate aquí y avísanos en caso de que vuelvan —ordeno Hakoda.

Sokka hubiera querido salir a buscar a su sobrino, pero no quería dejar sola a Toph. No cuando más débil se encontraba. Asintió ante la orden y regresó al lado de su esposa.

—Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella al sentirlo cerca. —¡No estés de flojo y sal a buscar a tu sobrino!

Sokka toma su mano y ella deja de hablar. Ella sabe la razón por la cual Sokka no puede salir y se siente impotente, entorpeciendo la situación aún más si se puede.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes amor —dice él y ella se sonroja, aun lo hace como la primera vez y eso a él le encanta. —Sé que, si fuera por ti, ya habrías salido a gritar sus nombres sin miedo a caer por un acantilado.

Ella sonrió sin verlo, elevando sus manos para tocar el rostro de su esposo. Él toma sus manos entre las suyas, grandes y protectoras.

—Si tú te mantienes firme, yo me mantengo firme. Eres mi todo Toph, así que como mi pilar, ayúdame a mantenerme concentrado.

—Déjamelo a mí —susurra.

Ambos asienten sin necesidad de ver el rostro del otro. Se comprenden lo suficiente para saberlo.

Afuera del palacio, ya Hakoda y Baato movilizaron a una gran cantidad de hombres dispuestos a perderse en la tundra con tal de encontrar al príncipe del agua, porque eso es y no importa su linaje. Es hijo de la gran heroína Katara, la princesa del sur. Así que, dispuestos a todo y con los bríos renovados se separan en grupos de cuatro para comenzar la búsqueda y peinar el polo. Solo rezan que ellos los esperen.

—Katara —llamó Aang. —¿Dónde comenzamos?

Ella lo vio con la indecisión tatuada en sus irises azules. La verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde comenzar. Había comentado a Zuko sobre conducir a Lu Ten hacia el oeste, donde podrían observar el antiguo barco de la nación del fuego que había atacado por primera vez la tribu agua. Zuko se había negado cuestionando el por qué aun conservaban tal recuerdo, que era algo que no debía existir, ni siquiera como recordatorio. Así que terco y orgulloso, se había dirigido al este, hacia la donde se encontraban los picos y acantilados que veían hacia el océano. Dijo que sería una mayor atracción que un viejo barco de guerra.

—Al este, hacia allá fue donde los vi dirigirse la última vez —contestó finalmente.

Miro a todos lados, en silencio agradeciendo el apoyo que le daban. Conocidos y extraños que le sonreían dándole fuerzas y esperanzas.

—Comencen…

—¡Lady Katara! —gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Todos voltearon ante el llamado; a lo lejos se podía observar como uno de los soldados corría a través de la nieve y la multitud para llegar a donde la maestra agua se encontraba. El recién llegado se acercó hasta Katara donde tomó un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento perdido ante la carrera y cuando por fin levantó la vista, esperó a que ella le permitiera hablar.

Katara asintió en respuesta a su muda pregunta, con lo cual el joven sonrió.

—El señor del fuego Zuko y el príncipe Lu Ten se acercan a lo lejos. Ya…

Sin esperar más Katara comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de la ciudad dejando a todos atrás. En este momento no le importaba demasiado lo que restaba por decir aquel joven soldado. Solo quería abrazar a su familia.

—¡Lady Katara! ¡Ya mandamos por ellos! —volvió a gritar sin poder detener a la maestra agua.

—Déjala —dijo Hakoda cerca de él. —No hay nada en el mundo capaz de detenerla.

Dentro del palacio también ya se respiraba un poco de paz. Sokka salió a través del portal con una alegre Toph entre sus brazos que, más que ver, ansiaba abrazar a su sobrino favorito.

—Ese tonto, preocupando así a mi hermana.

—Oh vamos, cállate y llévame donde Katara. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien se perdió en el palacio de Zuko hace unos meses. Ni siquiera podías hallar el baño.

—¡¿De lado de quien estas?!

Más allá, fuera de los muros de hielo, Katara atravesó los portales presurosa. Viendo a todos lados esperando ver las siluetas de su esposo e hijo a lo lejos. Agudizó la vista y por fin, luego de una espera que le pareció eterna, pudo divisar un pequeño trineo tirado por perros osos polares, y más importante aún, a Lu Ten montado en uno de ellos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó el pequeño agitando los brazos.

Katara sonrió más feliz que nunca. Ahí estaban los dos hombres de su vida.

Con lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas, corrió al encuentro de su pequeño hijo, quien al ver a su madre corriendo hacia él, saltó del trineo y, trastabillando un poco por la nieve, corrió a su encuentro para fundirse en un abrazo que a ambos mostraba lo mucho que se habían extrañado en unas pocas horas.

—Oh Lu Ten, tuve tanto miedo —lloró Katara en el hombro de su hijo.

—Yo también mami, creí que quedaríamos atrapados en esa cueva y después que nos persiguiera una manada de leones elefantes marinos, ¡creí que moriríamos!

Katara cesó su llanto de repente, mortificada ante la aventura que su hijo comenzaba a relatar. Con cuidado y muy calmada, soltó a su hijo para caminar directamente hacia su esposo, que incrédulo caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

—Mi amor…

—¡Mi amor ni que nada! —gritó Katara hecha una furia. —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a Lu Ten a la tierra de los leones elefantes?!

Zuko abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua a punto de morir. No tenía excusa, se habían perdido y la verdad, no creía que se fuera a enojar después de verlos regresar, en realidad pensó que se alegraría de verlos sanos y salvos.

—Nos perdimos, queríamos regresar a la ciudad —contestó intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

—¡Te dije que fueran al oeste! Pero no, el señor del fuego no puede hacer caso a una orden de su esposa, no, claro que no. ¡Todo lo que diga la pobre señora del fuego no vale nada cuando de su esposo se trata!

Katara terminó con su perorata cuando unos cálidos besos se unieron a los suyos. De repente toda la ira término tan rápido como llegó mientras ella atraía de la cintura y ella cruzaba sus brazos tras su cuello, abrazándolo como desde hace tiempo deseaba.

—Te extrañe en estas horas —susurró Zuko contra sus labios.

Ella sonrió, enternecida ante lo dicho por el ojidorado. Odiaba ser tan débil ante él, pero no importaba demasiado. A fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano lo perdonaría. Después de todo lo amaba y el a ella.

—Yo también, tonto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no comenzamos la fiesta sorpresa de Lu Ten, que ya no es tan sorpresa?

Katara volvió a sonreír contra su boca y lo volvió a besar. Zuko se entregó a la caricia cuando sintió su cuerpo ser cubierto por el hielo hasta el cuello. Abrió los ojos sorprendido solo para verse convertido en una estatua como hace mucho tiempo lo había sido.

—Eso es por preocuparme —dijo ella ante la duda de su mirada.

Zuko suspiro y sonrió, tenía un has bajo la manga.

—Lu Ten, descongélame por favor —pidió su padre.

Y ante la sorpresa pintada en el rostro de Katara, el hielo se convirtió en agua sin ningún tipo de calor. Así como el agua había caído a la nieve, se elevó, formando distintas figuras en las manos del pequeño niño que la miraba feliz ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

—¡Soy un maestro agua mamá!

Zuko se acercó a la mujer que miraba absorta como el niño jugaba con el agua y se colocó detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Eso no hará que me olvide Zuko —susurró ella.

El la vio por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo con orgullo ante el futuro maestro agua que ambos habían procreado.

Si, tal vez Katara era enojona, mandona, terca y vengativa. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, la amaba como no tenía idea. Porque todo era parte del gran paquete que representaba a Katara.

Una perfecta imperfección que pintaba con defectos y virtudes su vida.

La mujer más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida.

**Fin**

** ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Hay alguien con nueva diabetes? jajajajajaja Espero, en serio, lo hallan disfrutado.**

**Nos leeremos luego, ¿vale? Cuidence mucho. Suerte mis amigos y amigas.**

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
